muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonny Friendly
Sonny Friendly, "America's friendliest game show host,"Sesame Street Episode 3911 is a game show host who appeared on Sesame Street. Most of his game shows are under the umbrella title "Sonny Friendly's Traveling Game Show," where he hosts game shows from various sites all over Sesame Street. His signature phrase is, "Are we having a nice day, or what?" To which the unseen studio audience often shouts out "What!" in unison. He is named after TV personality Sonny Fox. In some street storylines, Sonny's sidekick is Velma Blank, who shows photos of the prizes that Sonny offers.CTW Archives. 1994 Muppet Character Descriptions. Maria is often skeptical of Friendly's games as Sonny often offers prizes that he can't deliver. In a 1989 episode, Friendly came to the Fix-It Shop to host a special "traveling edition" of the game show "Name That Sound!". Maria was his contestant, and the prize was a trip to the doctors office. In The Sandwich Game, Telly Monster was Sonny's contestant where he told Telly to make a triangle sandwich out of bread. Telly did, and the prize was that Telly gets to eat the triangle sandwich. Telly was pleased, since triangles are his favorite shape. In Episode 3037 (Sonny Friendly And The Home Game), Friendly was choosing between the homes of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and Shelley the Turtle which is the best looking home to come over and have lunch with where at the end, the audience got to decide by seeing the number of people who clapped and whoever had the most clapping sound for that home, Friendly would go to that home and have lunch and it turned out that Big Bird won. Sonny Friendly also hosted "Alphabet Treasure Hunt" in the video The Alphabet Game. He also hosted "The New Here is Your Life", taking over from Guy Smiley. He once appeared on Guy Smiley's game show "What's My Job?", in which the contestants had to guess Sonny's job. Guy Smiley said that Sonny's job is just like Guy's, only he doesn't do it as well. Sonny Friendly also tried to take over at the end of the show, treating Guy Smiley like a contestant. In a 1992 episode, Sonny Friendly appeared to host America's hottest game show, "When You're Hot, You're Hot!", with Gina as the contestant. In a 2000 episode, he appeared on the street to host the traveling game show "What's Prairie's Problem" (another show previously hosted by Guy Smiley). Sonny Friendly has been seen as both a Large Lavender Live Hand puppetSonny as a Large Live Hand Muppet: and as a Little Lavender Anything Muppet.Sonny as a Little Anything Muppet: In the first season sketch "Pick Your Pet", the name "Sonny Friendly" was used for the character who would later become Guy Smiley. Game Shows * "Alphabet Treasure Hunt" (The Alphabet Game) * "The Brothers and Sisters Game" (Episode 3745) * "The Choose Your Cheese Challenge" (Episode 3224) * "The Crying Game" (Episode 3238) * "Find Your Prize" (Episode 2572) * "The Home Game" (Episode 3037) * "The My Best Friend Game Show" (Episode 2274) * "Name That Sound!" (Episode 2558) * "Name That Sound in the Middle of the Night" (Episode 2423) * "The New Here is Your Life" (Episode 3367, Episode 3384) * "The Number One Game" (Episode 3374) * "The Sandwich Game" (Episode 3084, Episode 3102) * "The Triangle Game" (Episode 3036) * "When You're Hot, You're Hot!" (Episode 2926) * "What's My Job?" (Episode 2608) * "What's My Number" (Episode 2422) * "What's Prairie's Problem" (Episode 3911) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Broadcasting Category:Game Shows